


浴室行不行

by Deardeeeer



Category: wgay
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deardeeeer/pseuds/Deardeeeer
Kudos: 7





	浴室行不行

当张雨鑫跳上沙发说要拉着陆婷一起跳一首《波斯猫》的时候，张怡的那条微信还没发出去，未曾想陆婷又喝了面前的最后一杯，外套一脱就跟着张雨鑫踩了上去，沙发一下凹了许多，唱到高潮部分的时候，张怡满脸狰狞的打开和赵粤的聊天框。

“粤粤，给你提个醒，大哥喝醉了啊”  
“为什么给我提醒？我不想再吃一箱葡萄干了！”

赵粤，何许人也？陆婷进城打拼的万人迷老公。  
她不是没见过陆婷喝醉的样子，简直口嗨到天尽头，还记得上一次喝醉，陆婷拉着自己讲了一晚上的百变小樱，问出的问题涉及到了那根魔法杖的头是凤凰还是纳豆。当然，赵粤一个字也没回答，自顾自的埋头苦干，最后把陆婷累的是什么也问不出，直接睡到了第二天下午，醒来以后差点把她的头拧掉。

赵粤不以为意，甚至准备来第二次，于是她拿着浴巾就进了浴室，临放水前她看到李艺彤送来的沐浴球…丢进去，哪里来的玫瑰精油…丢进去！

其实张怡没想着这么早就把陆婷送回来，直到张雨鑫歌没唱两句一个倒下就在沙发上睡着了，收拾一个酒鬼就够自己受得了再来第二个？本来只邀请了张雨鑫一个人，没想到她半路出门碰上了陆婷，这人打着“饭头要第一时间吃到糖”的名号跟着就来了，现在…

：赵粤前辈，请照顾好陆婷前辈！

再给赵粤一面魔镜她都问不出来张怡为什么一股脑把醉醺醺的陆婷塞进了自己的浴室，她闭着眼睛把这个酒鬼推进来的时候，因为力气太大，酒鬼一个踉跄，吓得赵粤差点赤裸着从浴缸里站起来接她，但她还没来得及就听见陆婷晃晃悠悠不忘骂了一句，册那，小赤佬，推我？

果然，吃哪里的亏陆婷都不会吃嘴上的亏。

赵粤看了看陆婷又看了看自己，决定先捂住胸口做好防护工作，也不知道是赵粤的眼神还是这份举动，还是…开了暖灯的浴室太热了，陆婷的脸越发的红，她站在浴缸旁边，从领口的扣子开始一个个的解，直到拉下裤子的拉链，赵粤受不住了。

淦，赵粤你疯了，老娘裤子还没脱，都湿了！  
…姐姐，你好漂亮啊。

不知道是因为陆婷喝得太多，空气里弥漫着类似果酒的味道，赵粤酒量差，闻着就醉了，还是因为蒸腾的雾气和滚烫的水打得人头蒙，赵粤一把将陆婷拉进水里，她的头发最近长了，稍微一弯腰就滑下来，发尾沾了水，坠着所有的头发往下沉。

醉了的陆婷更烦这些衣服的束缚，着急忙慌的脱了就往外面扔，唯独脱上衣的时候，不小心甩到赵粤，痛感让她倒吸了一口凉气。项链缠了头发，陆婷像一点就炸毛的猫，看着躺着舒服的赵粤就打了上去，没了布料的阻隔，这次的声音显得格外的响，赵粤也不恼，眯着眼睛就帮陆婷解项链，浴缸有点窄，狭小的空间让她比自己高出了起码半个头，却是刚好可以看清项链的位置。

视线再往下移，赵粤承认，她也醉了。

吻陆婷的时候赵粤稍微向上撑了撑身子，她眯着眼，嘴里全是酒的味道，唯独舌尖带了赵粤熟悉的甜，丢弃了初次陷入情事的羞涩，她们直接步入热恋期的占有和掠夺，仿佛谁更进一步都是胜利的得分点。赵粤带着陆婷往自己身后倒，重力竟催化了所有动作，陆婷胸前的饱满明晃晃的进入她眼里，手指捏上乳尖，在反复的揉捏下变得红挺，接吻的时长原本完全由陆婷把控，可在上的位置再加上赵粤手下的动作，陆婷全身都在发软，这场堪比游戏的吻只能提前结束寿命。

赵粤，你…躺着，这合适吗？

果冻软妹自然是没工夫听陆婷说话，早结束的吻激得她皱眉，酒香带了甜，她承认，自己贪恋。抬手抚上陆婷的腰向下滑，扯掉底裤后她抵在陆婷的腿间，手指顺着大腿根往上找寻花道的入口，剥皮的冻梨开了口，探入时陆婷明显瘫软了一下，她立刻抬头把那句“册那”一口吞进肚子。  
陆婷的舌被赵粤带着绕，酒精上头自己都分不清这种刺激感是做梦还是真实，既然骂人的话被吞掉，那就看看谁能拿到得分点。陆婷的掌根发热，蹭上赵粤胸前的时候还带着玫瑰精油的滑，她和赵粤不一样，涉及到情事时总喜欢上推，是干净的笨，在自己身下作怪的手指未曾有一刻停止，唯独她学着赵粤的样子捏上乳尖时，一切从原本的轨迹滑偏了。

“姐姐，你犯规，黄牌警告。”  
不可以挑逗任何一只在认真做事的笨猫，就算她是小叮当手也不可以，虽然这是陆婷第二天才悟出的道理。

也许是沐浴球和玫瑰精油起了作用，陆婷身上格外的滑，赵粤的前戏做得不够，两根手指进去的时候还是有点急，她看见陆婷皱起的眉头，被惊动的水面拉的所有动作都放慢。

上下颠倒的位置让陆婷卡在一个没法借力的姿势，只能靠手扶上浴缸的瓷砖壁，任由她的手在自己最私密的部位耕耘，太累了。陆婷握住她的手腕向下带，最后半跪着坐在浴缸里，算是给自己找了个舒服的姿势。身下沾染了水赵粤有些分不清是哪里的黏，穴口生理性的吞吐吸吮着手指，良好的封闭环境把所有的声音都聚拢在一起，赵粤还不敢加快手下的频率，她起身再度吻上陆婷，品尝这一杯香甜的果酒。

活塞被赵粤拔开，水流比想象中更快的逃离了战场，狭窄的空间里只剩下象征色情的水声，两根手指摸索到熟悉的凸起后开始揉捏，陆婷醉了便更控制不住，理智在逐渐升温的浴室里被击碎，代表情欲和欢愉的音节一字不落的从嘴角跑出，没有一个不成为肯定赵粤举动的加分牌。

人醉了以后总是更加敏感，陆婷少有的在性事上连喘气都带了哭腔，她一深二浅，手指在自己身下加速，雾气和酒气在浴室里绕，没了水的缓和，瓷壁硌得陆婷膝盖发疼，可几近云端的快感又将所有的疼痛掩盖，陆婷抓住赵粤的肩膀，留下一片积红。

高潮后赵粤吻上陆婷，咽下所有的呜咽，她眼角的晶莹在橙红色的暖灯下发亮，退出手指后赵粤就轻轻的吻。打开花洒，水声一下盖过了所有，水滴滑过陆婷的发，陆婷的背，冲去多余的玫瑰精油和泡沫，赵粤借着温水用指腹在穴口蹭着清理，只一次就把陆婷累得不轻，酒虽醒了大半，可敏感的身体还是在她手下的动作里起了反应。

“赵粤，你要是再…再在这里和我做，你就再也别碰我了。”  
当然，传闻陆婷前辈这次喝醉也是第二天下午才醒，她好像睡得很累，一直在揉腰，还有就是听说昨天赵粤前辈挨打了，把浴缸都震碎了，陆婷前辈在打电话，据说买了个…新的！特大号！的。


End file.
